undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 25
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The sounds of gunshots could be heard for a mile down the road. Zombies stood up and started to wander around. But because of their low intelligence levels, they couldn't pinpoint the source. The group stood on the cars firing shots. Gun training, it had been going quite well. Surprisingly, Melanie had been doing quite well with the sniper rifle. Melanie blushed everytime Adam helped her position the sniper rifle. Within an hour, she was an even better shot than any of the men. Morgan walked over to their car and greeted them. "Hey guys, how's it going over here?" Adam turned around and grinned at his friend. "It's going great, I think we got a phenom on our hands". Melanie blushed at this. "It's not that hard, it's just point and shoot right?" Melanie shot off another shot that hit a zombie in the head. ' '"Easy for you to say! My aim is horrible..." Morgan complained. He fired a shot that hit the zombie in the shoulder. "At least you hit the biter" Adam said laughing. Morgan glared before playfully punching Adam in the arm. "Well, if you're so good, why don't you teach me?" "Sure" Kenneth came walking over with Jack. "Hey Adam, could you teach Jack how to shoot?" Adam eyed him. "Are you serious?" The kid was 7 years old. He didn't know what Kenneth was thinking, letting a 7 year old kid carry around a gun. Kenneth noticed the look on his face and sighed. "I know what you're thinking Adam. I'm not letting Jack hold on to a gun. But in our world now, anything can happen. In the case that we have to leave this place and Jack gets seperated or attacked he needs to be able to defend himself" ' '"I can't disagree with that, sure I'll train him Kenneth" "Thank you" "We don't have to leave this place do we?" Jack asked. "Nope don't worry kid, we're staying here" "Awesome! You want to come by later with Melanie and hang out with me and my dad?" "Sure kiddo, why not" Adam had developed a soft spot for the kid because he always wanted a kid of his own. But the apocalypse had completely changed his plans. Adam helped Jack position his gun and the kid had shot right through a zombie's head. The kid shot his head around excitedly. "Did you see that Dad? Did you see?!" Jack asked with excitement. "Yes I did, that was a good shot son. Now pay attention to Adam" "Great job Jack, but remember the gun is not a toy. It's a weapon, so treat it like one and be careful with it" Adam tells Jack as he points to another. "I know" Jack replied. He fired off another shot and it a zombie in the head. Lilly walked over, she was quite amazed with the young boys skills with a gun. "Wow, that's a pretty good shot you got there kid. I'm not good with these things" she said looking at her gun. "Thanks!" Jack replied before firing off another shot and hitting a zombie in the head, again. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Melissa snuck off into the dining room while everyone was at gun practice. She walks over to the small kitchen area and grabs a knife from a set. "Everyone else is distracted, it's time..." she mutters to herself. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "I'll be right back Harold, I'm just going to washroom" Alice calls as she walks back to the hotel. "Alright well hurry up!" "Yeah, Yeah" she calls back rolling her eyes. Harold tries aiming his gun at a zombie and misses. He sighs, having one hand has a lot more restrictions then he thought. He has to have a decent shot when he was able to put both hands on the gun and aim. Alice walks inside the hotel and notices blood in the dining room. She walks inside and gasps. Melissa lies on the floor with a knife in a pool of blood. Alice can feel her heart beating rapidly. "Harold!" she calls out. Harold hears her and runs towards the hotel. Adam watches from a far and can immediately tell something is wrong. He looks over at Kenneth, Melanie, James, Lilly and Morgan and nods. He runs inside the hotel after Harold. When he arrives inside he sees Harold and Alice staring at Melissa's dead body. "Jesus fuck..." Harold mutters. Adam had the nagging feeling that Melissa would pull something like this. He had hoped that he was wrong. Everyone else came back inside. Gun training was over and they we're all eager to find out what the situation was about. Adam turns to Kenneth and Carley who are with the kids. "You should take the kids upstairs" Adam tells them with a grim look. At first their confused by this, but then they notice the blood and usher the kids up the stairs. Everyone stares on in shock, but they can't say their surprised by this. Melissa had given up on life, and after the previous night's events, it was only a matter of time before she tried again. "W-why...would she do this?" Lilly asked, slightly crying. James put his arm around her comfortingly. Tyler just stared down at her body. "Why Melissa why?" Tyler muttered to himself. All of the sudden, Melissa's body began to move. The group stood still for a moment. Was she alive? Melissa's head snapped upright and she began to growl. It couldn't be. She was a zombie! Adam instinctively pulled out his gun and aimed his gun at her. Tyler put his arm and pushed Adam's arm down. He walked closer to her. "Melissa?" he called to her. She growled again and began to stand up. Tyler pulled out his gun and shot her in the head. Then it was over. The group checked Melissa for bites and found nothing. Now they we're truly bewildered. "What does this mean?" James asked looking at Adam. Adam felt slightly irritated. Just because he was the leader of the group, that didn't mean he knew everything. "I don't know...I know this theory is totally out there, but maybe we already have the virus inside of us. Maybe it's an airborne type of virus" Adam explained his theory. "But wouldn't we all be dead then?" Melanie questioned. "I don't know. The answer could be more complicated to explain then we think". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later in the evening, Frank and Samuel had willingly volunteered to bury Melissa's body. "We're possibly all infected, eh?" Samuel asked hoping his brother would bring some kind of closure to the topic. "I don't know bro, seems like it" "What are we going to do?" "What can we do? We just need be extra careful from now on" "You going to talk to Adam tomorrow? Autumn's still broken up over him" Samuel inquired. "Yeah. Help me get Melissa's body into the hole" The two brothers lifted and dropped Melissa's body into the hole and began to pile the dirt inside. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Melanie' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Larry' *'Alice' *'Karen' 'Deaths' *'Melissa' _________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #26.' Category:Issues